spaceagencyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheguyethatfelltoEarth/Operation Final Frontier
Introduction This is a public document with copyright for all it's content including the text and photos for all the public. It serves as a sequel for the cancelled Operation Interstellar, a joint mission on behalf of the MIISD and the SEAP. Operation Final Frontier After the cancellation of Operation Interstellar, a mission that's goal was to find the limits of SA, the MIISD began research on new spacecraft for a future mission, later cae to be known as Operation Final Frontier, with the same objectives. The original MISE was then renamed and slightly upgraded, now called the Infinity. But a new ship was designed and constructed, called the Unlimited, which was bigger and heavier than the Infinity. The SEAP also decided to take part in the mission and constructed the ISS Varhastra. Therefore we would like to give half of the credit to the SEAP. The Infinity The Infinity is a moderate-sized ship, which is an upgraded version of the MISE. Unlike the MISE, the Infinity has a transponder module, and also has 2 antennas docked to the ends of the ADS sensor wings. It has and O2 garden placed in the center to evenly distribute oxygen. It has 2 habitation modules for sleeping quarters, a medical bay in case of accidents and an ATV as kitchen and dinning room, and which engines are used for retropropulsion for slowing down. The main engines are those of an Orion CSM, which also serves as a control room. The rest of the ship is unpressurised, holding the fuel in a silo, supplying power from a CSgt generator, communication from it's antenna and transponder, mass object detection from it's ADS and stable temperature from it's 2 radiators. The Unlimited The Unlimited is a huge spaceship in comparison to the Infinity. It has much more room and fuel than the Infinity too. Unlike the Infinity, the Unlimited also has a space telescope up front which can be turned in an angle of 50° in order to view objects far out from the Solar System. It also has a pod for exploring and sampling any objects on the way. And on top of all, it also has a pair of probes which consist of Voyager-X bodies for building stations on the way. A probe would be detached from the main ship and would slow down and come to a full stop. Then, more modules would be quick launched to it's location to build a station. Instead of having an Orion, the Unlimited has but a Draco crew capsule for transportation. Also, instead of using a CSM as main engines and control room, it has a station builder tug for propulsion and a station control room for ship management. It also has a MSS science module to process data from the 2 MSS sensor modules; and an ISAAC module for further data gathering. But besides that it is pretty much the same: it has an ATV for retropropulsion, two habitation modules, an ADS for object detection and an O2 garden for supplying oxygen, excepting it also has a large station module for more cargo storage. Acknowledgements We would like to thank the SEAP and all it's workers for all their cooperation in this mission. We'd also like to thank the brave and willing astronauts from both the MIISD and the SEAP that are exploring the edges of space. Ziggy, the director. Greetings from the MIISD. Update 13/12/18 The Unlimited is now at 4.8 million NaviComp units away from HOM and SOL. The Infinity is now at 4.7 million NaviComp units away from HOM and SOL. Category:Blog posts